U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,136,699 and 7,146,210, each of which is incorporated herein by reference, describe treating tumors or other rapidly dividing cells with AC electric fields at particular frequencies and field strengths. This application relates to an improved electrode that is particularly well-suited for applying those electric fields.